1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electron beam treatment device which is used for processes such as surface activating, thin layer formation, electron beam curing, dry cleaning and the other similar processes.
2. Description of Related Art
With respect to electron beam irradiation technology, it is possible to have electrons penetrate rather deeply into the substance to be treated by using high electron energy. Thin layer curing techniques using this feature are known.
For example, in Japanese patent disclosure document HEI 8-510864, electron beam tubes are arranged in a straight line or zigzag, and the electron beams emitted by several electron beam tubes are superimposed such that they are all in a straight line. The substance to be treated is treated by these straight electron beams. In one such device the electron beams are all in a straight line. To treat the entire treatment surface of the substance to be treated, it is therefore necessary to move the substance to be treated with respect to the electron beam tubes. In Japanese patent disclosure document HEI 8-510864, the substance to be treated is moved using a roller which is the transport system.
Since the transport system is located directly underneath the electron beam tubes, it is extremely difficult to control the irradiation atmosphere of the electron beams. Normally, the substance to be treated is irradiated with electron beams in the air (atmosphere). Recently, the SOG film curing technique has been undergoing more and more advanced development. A film formed by this technique is being used more and more often as an insulating film layer of a semiconductor or the like. Conventionally, in a process for producing a SOG film by a spin coater, a liquid material for a layer is applied to a silicon wafer and becomes a film after heating for roughly one hour at 400° C. to 450° C.
Using heating alone, curing lasts roughly one hour and, therefore, it was desirable to shorten the curing time to increase the throughput. It was discovered that the film is cured in a short time and that the desired layer can be obtained when a liquid material for a film on a silicon wafer, or a liquid material preheated to roughly 200° C. for a film, is irradiated with high energy electron beams and the liquid material for the film cures from the inside.
In the device in which there are several electron beam tubes in a straight line or a zigzag, the electron beams all become straight without broadening, as was described above. Therefore the silicon wafer, to which the liquid material for the film has been applied, must be moved with respect to the electron beam tubes. When contamination particles form upon movement out of the transport system, the liquid material for the film is contaminated. This disadvantageously results in faults forming in the SOG film.
The following has also been discovered. When the silicon wafer, to which the liquid material for the film has been applied, is heated simultaneously with electron beam radiation, a clear synergistic effect occurs, by which the film can cure in an extremely short time. However, the device which moves the silicon wafer as it is being heated is extremely complex. Furthermore, contamination particles from the heat source form, resulting in the disadvantage that the degree of faults in the SOG film increases.